


Professor Ingenue

by Haberdasher



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: A description of one professor teaching at Elsewhere University.





	Professor Ingenue

She goes by Professor Eugenia, but behind her back, some students call her Professor Ingenue.

Professor Eugenia is young and has a face that looks even younger, enough so that she’s been mistaken for a student on numerous occasions. (She never takes offense, only gently correcting whoever made the mistake this time.)

She wears only one piece of iron, a wedding band dotted with sparkling diamonds; she carries with her bags of salted caramels, which she devours in between classes and gives out from time to time as prizes for class participation.

How she ended up at Elsewhere is a bit of a mystery. Unlike a number of the other professors, she didn’t graduate from the school, or have any connection to it before her hiring. Rumor has it that Elsewhere was the only university where she could make tenure track.

If that is the case, perhaps it is the subject of her research which made Professor Eugenia so attractive to Elsewhere University, more so than to any other university she might have sought out.

Professor Eugenia, you see, is an English professor, and specializes in the subject of folklore, particularly that of the Celtic tradition.

And yet, students agree that dear Professor Ingenue is not Involved in the slightest, does not know the real reason behind why her classes always fill up so fast, never notices the changelings in her midst.

At the very moment when she lectures about stories from Celtic folklore, tales not unlike those in her lectures are playing out right on campus.

And Professor Ingenue doesn’t have the slightest clue.


End file.
